The Need for Change
by motermouth28
Summary: Thalia leaves the hunt, but finds out that Nico has a girlfriend. Thalico and possibly some slight Percabeth. If you don't like it then don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan so Idon't own PJO :( **

**Thalia's POV **

_I was running through the woods. The Minotour was gaining on me. My energy was running lower with every step I took. As I turned a cornrer I came face to face with a cyclops. When I turned around there was the Minotour I was trapped in between the two beasts when the shadows began to swallow me. _

I bolted upright, sweating. When catching my breath, I noticed I was in cabin 1. I had the same dream every night since I left the Hunt. This was the moment that would haunt me for the rest my life. This is the memory that will always be there to remind me that I no longer had the immortality, protection, and experences that came with being in the Hunt. Now I get to go out and live camp life. I really wouldn't mind if i didn't have so many classes with a certain son of Hades.

In case your wondering why i got kicked out of the hunt well here's your ansewer. When the Hunt visited camp everything had changed, especialy the people. Percy and Annabeth are both 19. They changed a little bit but not much. One change that really stuck out for me was Nico. He is now the same age as me, 16. He has pitch black emo hair that stops right above his eyes. He has perfect white teeth. His skin is perfectly tanned and he has a muscular build. But not like a body builder, it's a healthy type of build. But the thing I love most about him are his eyes, they pierce right through you. They are filled with sadness, pain, and loss. That is why I was kicked out of the Hunt. That single visit to camp changed my life. Because in those few weeks I fell for the son of Hades.

**A/N Ok, so i know this was a really short chapter but i promise to make the other ones longer. I'll update once i get 5 reveiws. And if you have any suggestoins for the story please tell me cause i would love to hear them. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer If I owned PJO, Thalia and Nico would be together in the books, so I guess I don't own it. **

**Thalia's POV**

The day dragged on and on. Now I know what you're thinking, 'why aren't you happy now you can't date?' Well the answer to that question, when I finally got back to camp I found out that Nico had a girlfriend. So now I'm stuck with the reminder everyday. And let me tell you, It's killing me. I mean I'm happy for him and all but, It's as if he's mocking me every time he smiles, or even speaks to me. It's like a reminder that we can never be together and that fact has been eating me alive since the day I found out.

**Nico's POV **

I lay here in my cabin, just thinking of how weird Thalia's been acting lately. I mean she won't even talk to me. Not since, she's left the Hunt. Now I have nobody to talk to because I and Alyssa just broke up. You see she's an Aphrodite and can tell when two people like each other. She says that when I and Thalia are near each other she can tell we like each other and so she broke up with me. I can't say I'm upset about it though. I mean she was always too upbeat. Which just goes to show, Hades kid and Aphrodite kids don't go together? But back to the problem, Thalia.

**Thalia's POV **

I was just lying in my cabin watching TV when I heard a knock on my cabin door. "THALIA! ARE YOU IN THERE!" that could only be one person, Annabeth.

"Yeah! Come in!" I responded, too lazy to get up.

"Hey Thals, guess what?" she said happier than usual.

"What." I asked not enthused about what she had to say, I mean come its Annabeth on the only two things she is exited about are architecture and Percy.

"Nico and Alyssa broke up." now that peaked my interest. But the other fact crossed my mind and my mood shot back down. Annabeth noticed and said, "I thought you'd be happy about that. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I lied.

"I know something's wrong"

"Nothing wrong"

"Something is"

"No its not" this continued on for about 10 minutes then I got tired and gave in. "Just because He broke up with Alyssa doesn't mean he likes me back."

"How do you know?"

"I don't but how do you know he doesn't"

"Why would he?"

"You know Thals?"

"Yes Annie?" I responded sarcastically.

"You're the type of person that sees the glass half empty"

"And?" I replied my voice oozing in sarcasm. With that, Annabeth rolled her eyes and left the cabin. I have to admit, I was happy about Nico but the thought kept flooding my mind. What if he doesn't like me back? I mean Annabeth does have a point. I usually do see the glass as half empty rather than half full. But seriously, I mean why get your hopes up just for them to fall? That night as I was lying in my bed, thinking of a certain son of Hades, I fell into a dreamless sleep.

I awoke the next morning late than usual**. **But when I looked at the clock and it was 10:00am which I found weird considering I wake at 5 every morning. So I went outside to check what's going on. But what I saw outside shocked me the most, everything and everybody was frozen in place. Some kids were stopped mid run, some were just sitting in the fields. But everyone was frozen. Who could've done this, and why wouldn't they freeze me?


	3. Chapter 3

**Thalia's POV **

I searched around camp for hours. By noon I had looked everywhere but one place, the Hades cabin. First I knocked on the door to see if anybody would answer. To my surprise, out came a mad, tired, and hot looking Nico. Wait, did I just think that? I'll worry about that later.

"Hey Thals, what do you want?" he asked in a sleepy tone.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe if you looked around camp?" I said motioning towards the sight behind me. When he realized what was happening, his jaw dropped. He closed the door to his cabin and came out in black skinny jeans and a Panic! At the disco T-shirt. When we were both ready, we headed for the beach. We sat in silence until I broke in, "So, what do you think is going on?"

After a while he responded, " I couldn't tell you, but why didn't we get frozen. I mean, what's so special about us. Just think what's something that only us have in common that would be a reason for someone to let us live?" I thought about it for a second. After a couple of minutes he spoke, " Were both children of the Big three?" he offered.

"But, Percy's frozen and he's a child of the Big Three," I responded. After another 10 minutes we gave up and went to the mess hall. Again we sat in silence, but there was one question that was eating me alive. So without thinking I asked, "So, how are you and Alyssa doing?" even though I knew the answer, I wanted him to tell me.

"Ummm," he began, "well we kinda broke up." he replied, I couldn't tell if there was hurt or joy in his voice.

"Oh, really, how?" I asked trying to act surprised.

"Ummm, well I kinda like this other girl." he said sheepishly as if he were embarrassed of this of this other girl. I sat there for I don't know how long, trying to find out who this other girl is but did not succeed. Though I knew it probably wasn't, a small part of me was still hoping the girl was me. We decided to stick together in case something happened. So were staying in the Hades cabin for now. But we sort of ran into a problem.

"There's only one bed." I noted.

"Well, you could take the bed and I'll take the couch." he responded kindly.

"No, you take the bed and I'll take the couch since this is your cabin."

"No, I get the couch and you get the bed." he sounded slightly irritated now.

"Fine I'll take the floor." I replied thinking I've won the argument.

"Fine, I'll take the floor next to the couch and you can take the floor next to the bed." he responded with a smirk playing on his lips.

"Fine." I replied giving him one of my signature death glares. But he just stood there smirking, instead of cowering in fear as a normal person would do. After we were done arguing, we sat on the couch and watched TV. But just my luck, the picture on the TV was frozen also.

"Hey Thals?" Nico suddenly asked.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"You never told me why you left the hunt.

At that moment, I wished that I was frozen with the rest of the world.

**A/N Ok, sorry for not updating but I've been busy. I'm going to try and update again by the end of this week. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thalia's POV **

I didn't know how to respond. So I said the first thing that came to mind, "Well, you never told me who you like as the reason of your breakup."

"I asked you first." was his mature response.

So I thought I'd play along, "No, because I asked you in the pavilion so I asked _you_ first." I replied smirking.

"But….." he started, trying to come up with a good argument.

"But…..nothing you have to tell me who you like." I said still smirking.

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!" he yelled.

"YES!" I yelled back matching his volume. He said some thing but I couldn't hear him so I said, "What?"

"You" he said just loud enough for me to hear him. At that point I was in shock. This couldn't be happening.

"Same." I said, also barely audible.

"Same what" he asked, confused.

"I have the same answer for the question you asked me."

"You left the hunt for me?" he asked shocked. I just nodded my head and silence fell into the room.

**Nico's POV **

The room was silent. I was still in shock. I mean, not only did she like me back, but she left the Hunt for me. I decided to break the silence, "So…where does that put us relationship wise?" I asked. But instead of an answer, I felt Thalia's lips crash onto mine. Within seconds I was out of my shock and returning the kiss. After Zeus knows how long we separated.

"Does that answer your question?" Thalia asked. I just smirked as we continued our previous activity.

**A/N I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the short chapter. I've been busy and lazy. Please review.**


End file.
